Friday Fun
by MumblingSleeper
Summary: Friday nights are Bella's favorite times. Alice, Rosalie, and she have a long standing tradition of grabbing pizza at the local shop every Friday night. Little do they know they're not the only ones that look forward to this tradition.
1. Chapter 1

***Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just borrowing and playing with her characters.***

**Most of the first two chapters may seem familiar if you've been reading this. Sorry, but I changed and added some things.  
**

**Also, almost all of places mentioned are not mine but things I've enjoyed.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It is Friday and I'm sitting at my desk staring at my computer clock. Just two more hours and then I'm free. Two whole hours. Okay maybe a little more than two hours.

"Dammit." I sigh and look back to the tiny stack of papers that I'll just end up taking home with me for the weekend.

Friday night to Saturday afternoon is my favorite time of the week. It is great because I will meet up with my two best friends, Alice and Rose, eat pizza and hang out like in those cheesy girl movie sleepovers. Okay maybe not exactly like those cheesy chick movies but basically. It's the time when we can be Bella, Alice, and Rose. We can bond and come up with life changing realizations and ideas. Another added bonus is that I'm not Barbie Bella, Club Bella, or Work Bella. I didn't have to dress up, wear make-up, or have my hair done. I can eat pizza with my hands and have hot oil and cheese on my face and not have to worry about my make-up or even more terrifying, Alice giving me the eye for my make-up or hair or whatever.

Bliss…

I glance at the clock again.

Crap.

I'm not going to make it. It's only been a half hour since I last looked at the clock. I groan. I've gotta keep myself busy then time will fly and I'll be out of here at six. Maybe I can fake an emergency author meeting? No. I'm going to be a good editor. I'm going to do my work so I won't have to do anything this weekend. Besides, I think I've already used that excuse last Friday to leave early. Damn, I really should make a note of those excuses so that I don't accidentally repeat them.

Shaking away daydreams of Regina's pizza, I get up and stretch. I've been sitting in the same position for over an hour and I could feel it. I'm going to be sore. I was thankful that I was just wearing jeans and a shirt. I can't imagine if I was wearing Alice's version 'professional' clothes. Tonight, I don't have to worry about these clothes being wrinkled or Alice muttering about my clothes being wrinkled. I know the jeans and shirt look isn't very professional according to some offices but I could wear it if I wasn't meeting with the bigwigs otherwise known as my boss's bosses. As I'm stretching, there's a knock on my opened door.

"Hey, Bella, you got a minute?" asked Mike coming into my office with a handful of papers. My eyes scan the room and seeing no alternative I nod.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for awhile." He stalled.

"Mike. Spit it out. What's up?" I asked hoping that he'll cut to the chase. He cleared his throat and looked at my neat desk, "Um, I heard that you finished editing your manuscripts and I was wondering if you could help me with one of mine?" He rushed. I shake my head.

"Mike. Why don't you just take it home and finish it?"

"Well, I would but I'm kinda planning a weekend with Jess and you know…" He dropped off and chuckled sheepishly. Glad that he wasn't asking me out _again_ and that he and Jess were getting more serious, I grab the manuscript from him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem. You guys are great together. How's it going?" I smiled trying not to sound too relieved.

From the first day I started at this publishing house, he had been flirting with me. It wasn't until I had found out that Jess had a crush on him that I was rid of his endless, not so subtle hints. Jess is one of the receptionists in the building. In the beginning, I had thought she was too rude to be someone that greeted the clients or people but I found out that it was due to the Mike's interest in me. But it was during one of those life-changing Friday nights that we (being Rose and Alice) came up with a genius plan. After moaning again about the pain in the neck that was Mike, Alice and Rose drew up semi-detailed plans where I pushed Mike and Jess together while diverting the attention from me. I haven't seen him in a few weeks and had heard from the office gossip that they were still going strong.

He was still going on about their plans for the weekend when I nodded and waved him to stop. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, have fun. But don't get use to this. Next time you plan a weekend make sure you finish your work early." He nodded, said thanks and left. I looked at the manuscript. It was an athlete's biography that was meant for the middle school crowd. Well, I guess I'm going to have to work now that I've got this favor to do. Stretching just a bit more, I settle into my chair and begin reading the draft.

Before long the telltale sounds of people shuffling around shakes me out of my work. Damn, hunched over again. I've got to stop working like this before I end up humpbacked. I stood up and stretched. Glancing at the clock, I see that I have enough time to get on the T and meet the girls in line. I grab my stuff and rush out of the building. The last couple of weekends were rainy but today it's finally nice outside. It is late spring; warm enough that you didn't need a jacket but cool enough that you weren't sweating. Damn, that means everyone and their moms are going to be out tonight. True to nice weather and Friday nights, the train was crowded with people.

While it's not the closest stop, I get off at the Aquarium and walk over to Regina's. I do it because I love the area. It's always nice. You have the harbor and a park on one side and restaurants on the other. Also, the walk is only about twenty minutes. As I round the last corner, I see the quickly forming already long line.

I smile. We always met in the long line of Regina Pizza. The place is kind of a dive but the pizza is famous. It is all those great adjectives. Crispy, hot, fresh, and delicious doesn't even begin to describe the pizza. We first went there because it was one of those things you have to do when you go to Boston. You go to the North End and eat a Regina's pizza from the ORIGINAL shop. Now, the original shop is important because all the other branches don't have the secret whatever and their pizzas can't really hold a candle. Then you walk arou nd, have a gelato and people watch. We did this every Friday night during college because not only was it delicious but it was also cheap. It was part of the tradition: we meet after work at half past six in line and chat away in rain, shine, or snow until we get inside; have awesome pizza; pay the bill; and then onto our next destination. Before we could legally drink, our 'next destination' was to go a gelateria or bakery, have dessert, and people watch. After we were legal, we'd stop off at the neighborhood liquor store and pick up fuel before heading back to our place for a girls' night. Of course, if any of us had a date or something we couldn't shake, we would just postpone the whole sisterhood debauchery thing until the following night. This was the unsaid pact and we rarely broke it. Even after we graduated, we all stayed in Boston and continued the tradition of meeting up every Friday night. Friday nights were Girls' Night. Saturday nights were club or date night. And Sunday nights were our personal nights.

I remember trying to explain this to my mother one day. She couldn't seem to 'understand why young, attractive, eligible girls would waste a perfect Friday night when they could go on a date instead'. I had to explain to her that Friday nights were about the Girls with a capital "G" to bond and strengthen our friendship and sisterhood. The tradition started during college after we all took a women's studies class. So she suggested that we do the bonding thing on a Sunday during brunch 'or something' but at the time, Sundays were reserved for recovering from the weekend, cramming and doing schoolwork. Hey, we were in college. Who studies on Friday or Saturday?

My eyes scan for Alice or Rose in the line. They always seem to get there before I did no matter what. Well then again, Rose did work somewhat close by in the Financial District and Alice had a super flexible schedule. As I get closer, I spot Alice waving me over. They were behind what seems to be three groups. I walked over.

"Finally! Yay, we're all together" said Alice bouncing. I laughed. It was hard not to when hanging out with Alice. Her excitement and attitude are infectious and always lifted your shoulders.

"Alice, you saw Rose and me this morning before we left for work." I said, giving each of them a hug. Rose rolled her eyes and gave me a pointed look. Probably wondering why I even comment on her excitement anymore.

"I know. But I told you. Something great is going to happen. I just feel it in my gut." Rose laughed. I grinned. She had been having 'feelings' for a couple days now. And when Alice gets these feelings, she's usually spot on. The only thing was when and what. Last time she had 'feelings', we ended up being at the right place at the right time and winning an awesome cruise for two to the Caribbean. She spoke to the prize people and got a third ticket. It was an awesome week of fun, sun, and in Rose and Alice's case, shopping.

"Speaking of guts, mine is starving. God, this line is long. Why is it always so long?" Rose whined.

"I know. Why do we still come here? We could be going to a nice restaurant where we could have real plates, cloths, and napkins." Alice said.

"And we wouldn't have to be smushed with strangers." Rose added. I sigh and look at them. Long lines never bothered me but Alice and Rose would never stand for it with the exception of here. However, they still complained about it. It was part of tradition.

"You guys get that out of your systems then?" I asked. They looked at me and arched their brows. "Fine" I sigh, knowing that I have to say my part of the conversation. I waved my arms dramatically and yelled, "You guys know why we come here every Friday!" I pause for dramatics, "for the yummy, delicious, ooey-gooey, crispy, mouth-watering pizza and nothing more!" I quickly turn to and pound my fist against the brick wall. When I turned back, I couldn't keep my blush or grin from breaking through my suppose-to-be-serious face. I avoid other people's gazes and focus on Alice and Rose, waiting approval for my performance in the tradition. Rose was nodding.

"It was good, Bella. Dramatic." I rolled my eyes.

"Duh."

"Are you really getting tired of the ritual?" Alice asked me seriously. I looked at her.

"You know I'd never get tired of the ritual, even though it embarrasses me to no end." I answer.

"Well, are you getting bored? Do you think we should do something different?" I looked at Alice and then glance at Rose. She just raised her eyebrows, shrugged her shoulders, and returned to looking at the diminishing groups in front of us.

"Why do you want to do something different?" I asked hoping that she didn't.

"No, I love Regina's. This is permanent. Where would I get my favorite pizza? But I was thinking after eating, instead of buying booze and heading back to our place, we could go to a bar." Before I could cut her off, she adds, "not a bar where you would have to dress up." I stare at her. Alice is about my height but that was the only physical similarity we shared. While she has the body and grace of a professional ballet dancer, I was normal sized and awkward. And while she looked weak and fragile, she was actually tough. There was no way I was going to win this argument. Once Alice got an idea, it was happening. I sigh accepting my fate.

"Do I have a choice? What does Rose want?" I asked looking over. Shaking my head, who am I kidding? Rose loves going out. Of course, she probably already agreed. "Fine, but you promise I don't have to do anything special. And you're not going to Barbie Bella me." I said holding out my pinky to her and Rose. Alice stopped whatever she was about to argue and nodded.

"Fine. But I can't believe you're making us pinky promise." She pouted taking my pinky in hers. Rose rolled her eyes and took my other pinky. I smiled relieved. Okay, so not too bad. I still get my pizza and hopefully low maintenance night. I smile and bounce just a little bit. Rose raises her brow.

"What's up?" she asks.

"I don't know. I feel excited. Maybe Alice is rubbing off on me." I joked. Before she could say anything else, someone called for our group.


	2. Chapter 2

***Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. The government and private owners own other things. I'm just borrowing everything for my own storyline.***

**Please review. It motivates me. **

**Also, I'm sorry for all the drooling about the pizza. I'm writing while craving.**

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

God, this sucks.

You would think that moving into your own place would be an awesome time. And while having my own place is great, it's the actual packing, unpacking, and setting things up about moving that sucks. Ever since the truck dropped off my stuff last Monday, I haven't been able to find anything. The furniture and other stuff that were supposed to be delivered before I moved in hasn't. AND I think that I'm missing a box of CDs.

It is Friday mid-morning. I start my new job this Monday and I've only managed to unpack work-related stuff and some CDs.

How have I been living, you ask? Well, instead of searching for my bed sheets and towels, I just went out and bought some new ones. Instead of buying groceries that require pans, plates, or utensils to cook or eat with, I bought food that requires essentially no plates or utensils. I'm still living out of a suitcase. Still using those travel sized stuff. And still listening to music on a laptop instead of an expensive entertainment system. This is Emmett and Jasper's fault.

Grinding my teeth, I take a deep calming breath. This isn't just their faults. I shouldn't have begged for Esme to let me do this myself. Her helping me to move into my own place wasn't going to interfere with my independence. Heck, she DID help me pick out almost everything like the furniture and kitchen stuff. AND not only does she love making a new place homey, but I didn't and now won't have time to.

I need to call Esme. I speed dial Esme's number and her voicemail picks up.

"Hi. This is Esme. I'm not able to take your call. Please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as I am able. Have a lovely day."

"Hi, Esme. It's Edward. I was, uh, just wondering how you and Carlisle were doing. So, give me a call back when you can." I hang up and laid on my bed if you could call it that. A minute later, my phone rings. It's Esme. I answer the phone while still laying down.

"Hi, Esme."

"Hi, Edward. How are you? How's the move going? Are you settled in? I've missed you" she shot off. I chuckled.

"I'm fine. I've missed you too. But you know we saw each other on Monday."

"I know. It's just that you're so far now. I don't see you every day."

"Esme, the North End is not far from home. And you can always call me."

"I know that your new place isn't far. But I don't even know how you're living. We still haven't seen the inside of your apartment." She reminded me. I felt bad. When I asked Esme to let me do everything myself, I had also said that I will invite them in and let her throw me a housewarming when I was finished, which at this rate was slim.

"Well then, I'm just sitting here in my apartment. And I was wondering if you had plans for lunch or if you and Carlisle had plans tonight."

"Well, I was thinking of visiting him for lunch but I'm too impatient to see you. So I'll visit with you instead. We can eat lunch somewhere nearby or do take-out and eat at your apartment. Since you've invited me over, you must have finished your unpacking? Can I throw you a housewarming now?" she not so subtly asked again. I chuckled.

"Now that's the third time you've asked to see my apartment. It's not done yet and I think you've been waiting for me to call you about it." I said. She laughed while I continued "But you're right. I don't have the time or patience to deal with setting up my apartment. Please come and help me." I finished chuckling. She finished laughing.

"Don't worry. I had a feeling. I'll make some calls and after Carlisle comes home, we'll come over and have dinner. Shall we bring take-out so we can eat while I assess your apartment or shall we go out and assess after dinner?"

"Uh, either would be fine. But just so you know, I'm basically squatting in my box filled apartment." I joked. I heard some shuffling around and something being dropped. "Esme? Are you alright?"

"No worries. I will be there in a few minutes." Esme said and then hung up. I dragged my feet and moved to meet her at the door. As I pass through my apartment, the only things that are visible is a large flat screen television sitting on the floor with a game console hooked up to it and lots of unpacked boxes. Twenty minutes later, Esme pulled up in a car, arms full of bags.

"Esme, what are all these bags?" I asked when I saw the driver pulling even more things out of the trunk.

"Edward" she said shaking her head. "I knew you'd call me eventually. I was saving this stuff for when you realized you needed my help." She answered putting the bags down to greet me with a tight hug and kiss. "Now show me your place. I haven't seen it since the walk-through." She spoke to the driver while I picked up her bags and the packages that he had placed on the sidewalk. When she finished, I gestured her to the building. She laughed.

"I know I've taught you excellent manners but I'm not completely helpless. I can carry some things too." She took some bags and we went up to my apartment. She chattered on about where all of my furniture was suppose to be placed and how she hoped I didn't return anything. Outside my apartment door, I paused before letting us in.

"Okay, don't be upset. But I wasn't really joking when I said that I was basically squatting in my apartment." I warned her.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. We went shopping for all your furniture together so I know that you have great pieces to work with."

"But, uh, well, you'll see." I debated between telling her and showing her. Actions speak louder than words and so I just let her in. She walked into the place and stopped.

"Edward! Where are all of your stuff?" She cried walking around the huge main area. "Where is everything that we ordered?" I put the bags down and I ran my hands through my already messy hair. Seeing her reaction about my apartment opened my eyes a bit. The place seems much larger and emptier than the past week.

"Well…" I started to stutter out an explanation when she went up the few stairs to my bedroom.

"Oh my… Edward!" She called out. I raced up to my room knowing what she's looking at. She was standing in front of my door and I almost crashed into her. "Tell me you have not been sleeping on that thing." She said pointing at my 'bed', which consisted of a mattress that was on the floor and the new, unapproved sheets thrown on it. I was too ashamed to admit to it so I just shrugged helplessly. "How have you been living?" She asked as she walked around my bed seeing my work, laptop and half emptied suitcase on the other side of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and just yelped. I flinch because I can see it through her eyes. While half of my clothes were contained in my suitcase next to my bed, the other (dirty) half was in a pile in my bathroom. She walked out and passed me. God, she's going to freak out when she sees the kitchen especially my fridge. As I went to follow her, I could hear the cabinets and drawers being opened and closed. Once I got into the kitchen, I could see her in the opened fridge. She was holding a bottle of mustard. "What have you been eating?"

"Esme. I eat sandwiches. It's not bad, I…" I tried before she gave me a look of disbelief. She just shook her head and walked back to the main room. I trudged behind her. It wasn't too bad when only you knew about your miserable living situation but when you had to show your mom it felt terribly disappointing and awful. When I came to the main area, Esme was on the phone. I started emptying the bags since Esme would eventually tell me what to do.

Nine hours later, I'm exhausted.

Esme was on the phone with the decorating company that we had ordered all of our stuff from. Not just furniture but dinnerware, glassware, and other home essentials from. After about a half hour and threatening to cancel the entire order, she had managed a promised same day delivery even though it was technically five days after the original delivery date.

While I was waiting for the delivery men and unpacking all the packages to her instructions, Esme was out 'running errands and picking up a few things'. When the delivery men came around four, she returned loaded with shopping bags. I don't know how she did it but she convinced all four of them to stay and help me put together the furniture; cutting down my furniture building and moving time in half to only three hours.

So nine exhausting hours since my phone call, I now have a completely furnished apartment albeit my personal touch, but normal sized bathroom products, and groceries. While Esme spoke on the phone in the living room, I laid on my bed. Yes a freshly-made bed not the previous mattress on the floor with sheets. Soon, I hear Esme letting Carlisle into my apartment. I walk out to see him set the Chinese take-out on the dining table. My stomach loudly growled.

"Esme figured that you've probably been eating Italian all week. So I got Chinese for a change." He explained when I gave him a look of joy. "There's a great Chinese place that gets great reviews near here." I just nodded, said thanks and dug into the plate that she made me. God, it was good. Or maybe it was because I'm starving, since Esme refused to let me eat anything while we did the apartment. However, she got the delivery people food. Oh man, they got the most delicious smelling pizzas. I was dreaming about the pizzas when Carlisle cut into my thoughts.

"So, Edward. Why have you been living here for almost a week without any furniture?" Before even hearing my answer, she turned to Carlise. "You should have seen it. We pull up and his hair's everywhere. Then I go up and he has no furniture in the entire apartment! The only things that are unpacked are the television and video games. Also, he hadn't even gone grocery shopping. The only things in his refrigerator were bottled waters, a bottle of mayo and mustard!" She turned back to me. "I thought we had picked everything out and you were going to have it all delivered the day you moved in." I groaned. It was so embarrassing and frustrating.

"Well, I was here Monday waiting for the delivery people. They came late and somehow mixed-up my order. When I tried to correct them, they refused, saying they only take orders from the store. So I called the store but the girl kept insisting that I needed to come in person. I went over to the store and she was completely unhelpful. She kept hinting that she was single and that I should go with her to the warehouse to 'look around for my order'. So, I left and didn't go back." I explained and Esme laughed.

"So that was the issue that I was getting from the store clerk. She kept saying that she needed to speak with the owner of the order. Or that the owner of the order had to come into the store. I finally had to demand to speak with the manager."

"Why didn't you just go another day?" asked Carlisle. I had to cringe.

"Uh, well, Emmett and Jasper…" I trailed off as Esme and Carlisle nodded and waved away whatever I was going to say. Instead of hearing about our debacles of the past week that prevented me from furnishing my apartment, Esme told me her plans for the rest of my place and the housewarming party that she was going to throw.

Bella's POV

The people always seemed to remember us but then again we were there every Friday since college. Or it could be that Alice was able to charm the pants or best tables or booths from anyone.

Tonight was no different; she snagged us a booth in the low traffic area.

As we finished settling in, the waitress was already gone with our orders. Now that wasn't because we come every week. No, that was the way things were run.

Quick.

Drinks, pizza, and bill. No beating around the bush and long dragged out conversation. Okay, maybe a little small talk. But that was just for the regulars and locals.

"So!" Alice broke my thoughts. "I was thinking about this bar it's like five or ten minutes away." I cut her off before she could go any further.

"Alice, please! We haven't even gotten our drinks yet." I moaned. "Can't we just chill out before we talk about going to a bar?"

"What shall we talk about then? What's happening at work? Even though we see each other every day at HOME." She sighed and rolled her eyes. I peeked at her sideways.

"Okay, fine. I won't tell you the good news I have." I sigh peering to a television, knowing that it would frustrate her.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"Did you get promotion and raise? Or better yet, laid?" Rose jumped in with her suggestive eyebrow wiggling. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.

"A certain someone is going away for the weekend…" I teased. Alice and Rose had their full attentions on me now.

"Spill" commanded Alice.

"Well, Mike—" Before I could finish my sentence, Rose and Alice cut me off.

"Ack! No! Ew!" They both looked at each other and laughed. Alice nodded the metaphorical floor to Rose.

"Bella. As much as I believe you need to desperately get laid. Well, Alice and me too." She added when I gave her a pointed look.

"While we all need some _lovin'_" she smirked. "Mike is NOT the way to go." She finished.

Before I could even begin, Alice cut in.

"He's BORING! And, and…" she paused concentrating on her thoughts, "I can't even think of anything else!" She gasped, turned to me, and slowly repeated to make sure that I understood her.

"He's so boring that I can't even think of anything else." I laughed.

"You guys! Are you serious? Did you honestly think that I would go away with Mike?" I laughed. "Don't you guys remember Jessica?"

They both started laughing too.

"I was just going to ask. Last we heard, they were in their post-coital, honeymooning stage." Said Rose. I nod.

"They are. That's why they're going to the Cape." I answer sagely. "And it's only slightly depressing that Boring Mike and Mimic Jess are getting more action than we are."

"Shut your mouth," smiled Rose, "we could get any guy we want. Or at least I can" she winked.

"Har har" was my witty response.

We quickly fell into conversation and before we knew our pizzas were there. We always ordered a personal pizza each. It was the perfect size for sharing and hoarding. And it was usually the same kinds of pizzas ordered every week. Alice once joked that they said something about us.

Alice would always get the #20 which has anchovies, capers, garlic, and cheese. This pizza apparently said that she is quirky, salty, and likes the classics but with a twist. Rose would get the #28 which has chicken, pesto sauce, and ricotta cheese. This pizza said that Rose was meaty, rich, and luscious. And me? I would always get the original cheese, which sounds boring and plain but Alice interpreted it to be that I cut her saltiness and Rose's richness to a perfect balance. She also added that people who choose cheese have an adventurous and wild side which in my case was scratching to get out.

We quickly divvied up our pizzas and settled in to eat.

**So, do you like Edward's POV? I was planning on dragging out their meeting. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

***Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight related.***

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"So where are we going?" I asked Alice as we walked out of Regina's and headed for the main road.

"I told you. We're going to Drink." She answered simply.

"I know we're going to drink. We drink every Friday. _Where_ are we going to drink?" She laughed and turned to me.

"We're going to _drink_ at a bar _called_ Drink." Of course. I should have known it wouldn't be an ordinary bar. A bar called Drink had to be trendy and hip. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when I crash into her. She had abruptly stopped and twirled around to inspect me or more specifically, my outfit.

"Alice! I thought you said that I was fine. That I didn't need to dress up or change!" I panicked after a couple of minutes of scrutiny. She pouted and gave an award-winning innocent look.

"No…I said you wouldn't have to dress up. But I didn't say that you wouldn't have to change." She smiled her sneaky, loop-hole finding smile. I growl.

"You sneaky ballerina you. I'm not going to do it. I'm not changing!" I yell and whip around looking for an exit. Overdramatic? Yes. But the only way for Alice to get it. She scowls and shakes her head.

"Fine! But how about just adding something?" She asked grabbing me.

"One thing." I put my foot down. She gasped and looked towards Rose who just shrugged and went back to her Blackberry furiously typing an email.

"How about just two things?" she bargained using the infamous pout.

"Okay." Before I even finished agreeing, she was pulling out a dark gray vest and multiple bracelets out of her bag.

"What the heck Alice? Do you just go around carrying clothes and jewelry in your bags?"

"Hey, you never know when you might need emergency clothes!" She smiled. "And besides, I saw you wearing your jeans and striped shirt before you left for work so I figured that you could use something to jazz up your outfit." She explained.

I should have been surprised but I wasn't. I should have known that Alice would have already planned for us to go out tonight. I slipped on the vest and started to button it up but Alice stopped me.

"Leave it opened and wear the bangles." She ordered handing me the bracelets. Then she stood back and surveyed me. I was wearing my jeans, a navy and white striped shirt, the grey vest, silver bangles, and flats.

"Tell me the truth. It's not dressy, right? Like, I won't be underdressed?" I asked fidgeting with the vest.

"No, there's no dress code" answered Alice.

I checked her and Roses' outfits. Rose looked even more cutthroat and Amazonian than normal with her high-powered, black, high-waist pants, edgy red blouse, and high heels. Alice was wearing a self made creation: a dark shirt tucked into a playful floral skirt with high purple heels. I nod, she nods, and we head off to find a taxi to Drink.

On the ride, Rose regaled us with her day at work. She didn't have 'casual Friday' today because of an important meeting with people from England thus the need for the extra fierce outfit. Although, I have to say, a 'casual Friday' outfit for her was still an 'important business meeting' outfit for me. By the time we got to the bar, I found out that men from Britain—while they may have an, oh so awesomely sexy accent, are hardly such. Apparently the English businessmen were uptight and awkward but not in the cute, endearing, gentlemanly way that Hugh Grant or Colin Firth made us females believe. Apparently they are the same as the American horndogs and cutthroats that hit on and try to one up Rose every day.

"I am sick of those assholes!" Rose yelled and gestured as she was stepping out of the cab and onto a sidewalk filled with people. Some had the sobriety and reason to ignore her. While others either already a bit tipsy or just looking for an argument, scoffed, rolled their eyes, and feigned indignity at the offense of supposedly being called assholes.

Rose just looked at them with a confused look and once she realized their mistake. She just shrugged it off and said, "Relax. I wasn't calling you assholes. Self absorbed much?"

You would think I'd be embarrassed by this but after however many years we've all known each other, it was commonplace now. I just shook my head and hoped that this line was going to be a short one. While we waited in line, Rose went on her tirade against her job and the people that she had to deal with everyday. She is a high power executive of something at Bentley Motors. Yes, that Bentley. She's apparently some bigwig in the North American division of the company and has access to any car. People from all over are constantly emailing or sending her things in hopes to get a preview or a showcase or whatever else from her. Even in these poor economic times, there are still the wealthy that want the latest greatest toy.

"Goddamn Jay-Z and Paris Hilton. The stress and crap I have to deal with is their entire fault." I cocked my eyebrow. "Well, he is constantly talking about Bentleys in his songs. Now every rich gangster wannabe and their cousin want one. Also, Paris. Well, she's just ridiculous but somehow people idolize her and want to be just like her. That stupid stunt, getting pulled over in her car was really not what I needed. Now every rich skank wants 'the same Bentley that Paris drove or better'." She said imitating a rich bimbo. I almost felt bad for Rose. She always said that was really the only terrible part of her job, having to deal with rich spoiled people that felt they deserved everything just because of their money, family, looks, or name. She has told us before that there are certain people that she made sure are banned from getting a car, at least directly from the company because they are such 'assholes'.

Ten to fifteen minutes later we're finally by the door and waiting for seats to open up. "Wow, I thought you guys hated waiting in line. What's so special about this place?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"I heard that it was the new place. It apparently has the best bartenders in town that can make a drink to your mood. You just tell them what you usually like and they create a delicious cocktail for you."

Rose groaned. "So another trendy super bar?" As much as Rose loves to dress up and make men fall to their knees, I know deep down she truly loves to hit a low-key place that wasn't pretentious and complicated. Alice shrugged again.

"They say it's different." She easily replied.

"Well, I guess it's different enough if there's no dress code." I said gesturing to three guys that were leaving. They were in jeans or cargo shorts and shirts. Not even the cool vintage shirts. Alice looked at them wide-eyed. I smiled thinking that Alice must be wondering what kind of hipster place lets in people who probably according to her 'can't dress properly'.

Not even a minute later a perky, Bettie Page bouncer/hostess with flaming red hair and tattoo sleeves came out and led us in to a counter. There were a few other groups that were waiting to find seats at the bar. Rose took one look around and muttered. "Oh hell no. We are not waiting for seats at the bar. I need a drink now."

"Rose, relax. I think there's a waiter." I said pointing out the waiter that was speaking with another group while simultaneously trying to prevent any Rose shenanigans. She just arched her brow. As if sensing her thirsty need, the waiter came right over and asked us what we would like.

Alice with her usual bouncy self answered, "Something sweet and has a cherry. I love cherries."

Rose with her hard day of work answered, "Something that'll cure my Friday. With scotch." She added. He turned to me and I have to say that I was totally lost.

"I don't know." I was going to say my usual easy rum and coke when Alice jumped in. "Give her something that'll give her a kick in the butt." He looked to me for consent and I just nodded and shrugged.

He came with a Manhattan for Alice, a Penicillin for Rose, and a Dark and Stormy for me. We each took a sip of our drinks and simultaneously moaned. My Dark and Stormy was insane. The ginger beer was so spicy and delicious. It was a serious kick in the pants. We looked at each other and laughed. Then we proceeded to trade drinks around so that everyone was able to try all of them. All of the drinks were fantastic and a perfect fit to what we described.

We enjoyed our drinks and after everyone was sufficiently liquored, we jumped into our 'get seats' strategy. This involves three people; it could be done in two but was best with threes. In the first part of the plan, everyone watches the crowd. You have the tallest or quickest persons (Rose and Alice) watching for seats and the last (me) watching the other people that could potentially steal those seats. The second part happens when seats are found. The quickest person (Alice) has to head over and grab the open seats while the tallest and clumsiest (Rose and me) are left to distract and block the other people from stealing found seats. We perfected this routine down to a tee in the years since college and it only took us ten minutes to have prime seating with a very cute bartender team.

We quickly settled into our seats and finished our drinks. Alice was sitting between Rose and me. Rose was sitting next to a couple that was in deep conversation. And I sat next to a pair of blonde girls, one of which clearly thought she was all that and a bag of chips.

Both were furiously flirting with the bartending team. It wasn't hard to see why. Both were tall and muscular. But one was leaner and he had short wavy blond hair and blue eyes that always seemed to be assessing the crowd. The other was a bit more muscular and he had short curly brown hair and these cute dimples that always seemed to deepen with his laugh. Both played off each other. The bartenders made our next drinks explaining and giving us background stories. About an hour or so later, I was finishing my third drink and thinking about my next drink. I asked Blondie.

"What do you think I should get?" He looked at me.

"Well, what do you feel like?" Before I could even form a sentence, Alice jumped in.

"We've been hanging out with you for over an hour. What do you think she'll like?" He looked at her and then me again and smiled. He signaled his partner and they both made a show of huddling to the side and conferring with each other, giving me small glances. After a moment, both smiled and broke apart. Dimples went to refresh someone's drink and Blondie came over.

"Your charming friend tells me that you are a reader-writer." He continued cutting me off from my protest. "And I can tell that you, my dear, are an old romantic soul. My coworker—" he nodded to Dimples, "agrees with me. So, you deserve someone that fits that bill." He said mysteriously. He moved quickly and efficiently around behind the bar and after a moment presented me with the drink. "Meet Bobby Burns, the most famous and beloved Scottish poet." He said shooting a quick bow. I had to laugh.

"Thank you so much. Bobby and I have rarely had a chance to speak since college." I played along. He nodded and went back to speaking with Alice. The drink was delicious of course and Alice and Rose were on their way to getting the bartenders' numbers.

I nudged Alice when the bartender had to leave and mix a drink for someone.

"Alice, I'm getting tipsy. I'm calling a last round." She pouted about to argue but she saw me and nodded. She leaned over to Rose and passed the message. She glanced over to me and nodded. Now, my plan was to nurse this drink so that I could be giddy-normal when we got home but then I realized with the development of this cute bartending duo, I was going to be hearing a lot about them. So I decided to grab a final drink and hope that I'll be allowed to head straight to bed once we got home and be spared the initial cute new boy gushing.

Edward's POV

We didn't even polish off the Chinese food when Carlisle and Esme started to gather their things to leave for their early morning meetings and appointments.

"Aw, you guys leaving so soon?" I asked. It was nine o'clock.

"Don't worry. We know how tough it is for an old bachelor like you to have to spend your Friday night with your Mom and Dad." Esme teased. Carlisle laughed. Even though it was warm earlier, once the sun had been down for a few hours, the air was a little cooler. After helping Esme into his jacket, he clapped me on the back.

"Be good, Edward. Tell the boys we said hi and that we'll see them on Sunday." After arguing about who was keeping the leftovers and seeing them off, I came back to my apartment and gazed around at the finished interior. Even if there hadn't been a mix-up with the movers and I had gotten my furniture on time, my apartment would still not look like this. Esme has a knack for taking things and putting them together and making them seem as if they completely belonged together.

I walked around the place, finally having a chance to look at everything together. The apartment, or condo as the real estate agent called it, was large. It wasn't uncommon for condos in this building to be large. The building was old and had lots of smaller apartments. But when the area started to become popular again, the interior was renovated into fewer but larger condos. They almost all had high ceiling and large windows that ran the length of the walls.

When you entered my apartment, it opened up to the main area. Next to the door was a place you could hang your coats and hats. On the left side, there was another door which led to a powder room as Esme calls it. If you walked in a bit more you would pass by the kitchen on the right. Then once you cleared the kitchen, the living area was open. One wall was basically just large windows that continued from the floor to the ceiling. On the left side, there were three steps that led up to the private area. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. One of the rooms was my bedroom while the other was a guest room/office. On the right was an exposed brick wall which was covered in floating shelves and housed my entertainment system that was set up and ready to be used. In front of it was a huge, cream-colored sectional and darker square ottoman. According to Esme, it was a 'bit modern but perfect for modern bachelor'. I liked it because I could lay on it and stretch out comfortably. Thinking of stretching out, I went to sit on my couch but it was filled with pillows. I had to laugh. I don't know what it was with Esme and pillows or 'finishing touches' as she called them but they were always a nuisance. I just moved them off the couch and stretched out.

This is the life.

The only thing that could make this better would be a long hot shower and shave with normal sized products. Then maybe I'll get some work done or maybe I'll finally listen to that new album on a decent sound system instead of my laptop. I was going to grab my briefcase to bring into my room when I passed by my room.

Eh. I'll decide while I shower and shave. I strip down and step into my shower. Okay, I thought showers were no big deal. It's just so you can clean yourself. However, after cramming a week's worth of moving into a day, showers became a big deal. Or maybe it was the fact that I didn't have to worry about unpacking everything or that I might not have a clean towel to use. In any case, that was the best shower I ever had. Even better than after those countless summer camping trips my family use to take. The feeling I got when I stepped out of my shower and into my finished clean room was the best. All of my things were put away. So, when I pull open drawers, there would be clean clothes. No more living out of a suitcase. I sat down on my bed and looked around.

Finally. I have my own place.

**All of these places exist in Boston and I have been to each of them and tried each of these things. None of the places or stuff mentioned from the places are my property.**


End file.
